


Bitten By Love

by SummersWolfe



Category: Holby City
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/F, I blame Animal Crossing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummersWolfe/pseuds/SummersWolfe
Summary: Bernie & Serena go on a hike. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Bitten By Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I've been obsessed with Animal Crossing on Nintendo Switch so I thought I'd write a fic about Bernie & Serena going on a hike because why not?
> 
> I know nothing about bugs because I hate them.

It was a Saturday morning and Bernie & Serena had been on their hike for nearly an hour. Serena had said she wanted to go out and get some fresh air, to which Bernie suggested they go on a hike because it was better to breathe the air outside of the city. They drove 30 minutes away from Holby and found a place called Jewell Park Hiking Trail. It had four and a half stars and the reviews were pretty good. Serena wasn’t that keen on going for a hike, but Bernie assured her it would be more like a walk.

The 2 women had just passed a tree and were headed up a small hill when Serena started hearing buzzing around her. She figured it was a fly and tried to shoo it away, but it wasn’t, and soon she had a swarm of wasps heading towards her.

“BERNIE! WASPS!” Serena screamed.

Bernie nearly got whiplash from how fast she turned around when she heard Serena. She was nearly 20 feet in front of her because she was clearing the path so Serena wouldn’t get scratched by stray sticks. She found out very quickly that Serena didn’t know what to do in this situation. Instead of standing completely still and letting the wasps leave on their own, Serena flailed around and moved her arms frantically. Bernie knew she had to step in and save her girlfriend, but she didn’t know what to do.

“Serena, hold still and they’ll go away!” Bernie shouted, trying to make her voice louder than Serena, who was yelling at the insects. She obviously didn’t hear Bernie because the next thing Bernie knew, she was yelling in pain.

“OWWW. THEY’RE STINGING ME!”

Bernie could only stand there and watch the brunette get poked like a pin cushion.

Luckily, not long after the first sting, they all fled the scene, leaving Serena covered in red welts.

“Are you okay?” Bernie asked as she got closer and hugged Serena.

“That was horrible. How do people deal with those evil things?” she asked and buried her face in Bernie’s neck.

“Well, you’re supposed to hold still when there are wasps or bees around you. That way they can figure out if you’re what they want or not. If you try to push them away, they get angry,” Bernie replied.

“I think I figured that out the hard way.”

“Let me look at your bites, I’ve got cream for them,” Bernie said a minute later.

Since Bernie was in the army, she knew to come prepared for anything, which meant packing creams, bandages, and extra water bottles.

Once the wasp bites were tended to and Serena had drunk some water to calm her down, they continued with their hike. Serena didn’t want the wasp encounter to ruin the day, and she was determined to get to the end of the trail where they would be rewarded with lunch in a small cafe at the top of the hill.

2 stops for water and a snack and one to take pictures, the women were in a rhythm. Bernie continued to walk in front of Serena, explaining that there could be holes or poison ivy and she wanted to make sure that Serena didn’t get hurt. Again.

Serena had been walking for a bit while looking at her phone because she was trying to get a video of the scenery, but her nephew Jason wouldn’t stop texting her. He was worried that they were going to run into a wild animal, he even made a list, and he insisted on sending each animal in a separate text. Serena chuckled when he said wolf and replied with, “there’s a Wolfe 10 feet in front of me ;).” to which Jason typed in all caps, “THIS ISNT FUNNY, AUNTIE SERENA. THIS IS SERIOUS, YOU AND AUNTIE BERNIE COULD GET ATTACKED AND I WOULD NEVER GET TO SEE YOU TWO AGAIN!” Serena apologized over and over and told him they would keep their eyes open for any type of wild animal. She didn’t dare mention that she had been stung by wasps because she knew he’d freak out. Bless him for being so protective.

As Serena was looking at her phone, she wasn’t watching where she was walking, which was a bad idea. She heard a hissing sound and looked down at the path in front of her right as a scorpion crawled out from a nearby bush.

“Bernie,” Serena said just loud enough for Bernie to hear, she now knew from experience that loud noises piss animals off.

Bernie turned around and was shocked to see a scorpion between the two of them.

“Stay still, Serena,” she replied. She could see Serena was already holding still, but she knew she was shaking like a leaf inside. She had a net in her bag, of course, she did, so she reached inside and pulled it out and extended the retractable handle.

As Serena stood bone still, Bernie inched closer to the creature, which looked poisonous, if Bernie’s knowledge about them was correct. She knew she had to be very careful and make her steps minuscule. Each time she took a step forward, the scorpion moved closer and clicked its pinchers. Poor Serena stood back and just watched her partner face the arachnid.

When Bernie thought she was close enough to capture the thing, but far enough away that she could run if it attacked her, she slammed the net on the ground. Unfortunately, she was about 5 inches too short and scared the scorpion, which caused it to turn towards Serena and scurry towards her. Serena couldn’t help but panic and ran off the path. She wasn’t looking at where she was going because she needed to keep her eyes on the venomous creature chasing her. Not facing forward was the worst decision because what she didn’t see was the big tree in front of her.

“Serena! Watch out!” Bernie shouted, but it was too late.

Serena heard Bernie’s voice right before she smacked into the tree and fell to the ground. Thankfully, the scorpion ran to the side without touching Serena.

“Shit! Serena!! Serena??? Are you okay??” Bernie asked frantically as she ran towards her.

“Yeah,” the brunette replied, gasping for breath as the adrenaline slowly faded. “Is the damn thing gone?” she asked as she rubbed her head, not knowing if she was bleeding or not.

“Yeah, it ran away when you hit the tree. Are you sure you’re okay? Can you see me? How many fingers am I holding up? You didn’t get bit, did you?”

“No, it didn’t bite me. I’m okay, and you aren’t holding any fingers up, darling,” she chuckled. “Why are all the animals attacking me? What did I ever do to them?

“I don’t know. You must be good enough to eat,” Bernie said with a smile.

“Well, I’d rather not get eaten by poisonous animals, just a sexy Wolfe,” Serena replied with a wink, making Bernie blush.

After a few minutes, Serena stood up with Bernie’s help. Luckily, they weren’t too far from the cafe. Bernie put some cream on Serena’s forehead because of course, the tree got her even though the scorpion didn’t.

They made it to the cafe and sat down to have lunch and rest their legs. Bernie was able to talk to the first aid staff and they arranged for a vehicle to take the women back down the trail. Bernie didn’t want to put Serena through any of what they experienced again.

As they finished their cups of tea, Serena couldn’t help but frown at all of the wasp bites on her arm as she scratched at them.

“Don’t scratch, Serena, you’ll leave scars.”

“I look like I’ve got chickenpox,” she sighed. “How am I supposed to go to work like this?”

“Just tell the truth,” the blonde replied.

“I can’t say I was stung, it’s embarrassing.”

“Don’t tell them you weren’t stung, say you were bitten by love,” Bernie said huskily and winked.

“They don’t look like hickeys, Berenice,” Serena said dryly and rolled her eyes.

“That’s a shame.” Bernie was disappointed that she wasn’t the cause of the red spots.

With the help of the first aid crew, the women finally made it back to their car. The staff had apologized several times for the incidents and promised they would at least make signs to warn other people of the wasps and scorpions. They knew they wouldn’t be able to get rid of them, but warning people about them before and during the hike was better than nothing.

On the drive home, Bernie & Serena vowed to never go hiking again. Jason had warned Serena about lions, bears, and moose; but he failed to mention that there could be deadly insects as well. Serena was certain that if they ever went on a hike again, she would check to make sure there wasn’t anything poisonous, and just to be safe, buy a special jumpsuit that protected every inch of her skin. She did not want to get ‘bitten by love,’ as Bernie put it, ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hurt me, this was just because I'm bored and going stir crazy being stuck in the house. Crack fics are fun to write though.


End file.
